


Gift of Giving for Friends

by YaoiAddiction



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Multiple Pairings, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAddiction/pseuds/YaoiAddiction
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS! My mission to bring joy to the world will start with wonderful friends I have met and talked and learned and laughed with for almost an entire year! Get ready for some fun little stories with a theme that will shine like a star :DSelect Sin in different chapters (they will be marked) Most will be humerus ;) Some will be serious, but all will hopefully be interesting!





	

 

https://agraulisvanillae.tumblr.com/ Fanfic writer and Artist!

 

* * *

 

As a florist, Papyrus knew what flowers bloomed on the best months. The soft scent of pollen carried through the wind as he watered the patches carefully. Above him the birds soared onward to warmer climates. Pulling up his sleeves, the tall skeleton made his way inside the small cottage he had built. 

 

As usual there was a warm fire lit and a pot of water already boiling to be filled with spaghetti. He never knew where this magical presence came from but it was welcome as he prepared his meal. Being the only monster living beside rolling hills had its disadvantages. Every day he usually went to the locals for different seeds, fertilizers and tools. Papyrus winced as he gripped his injured arm, remembering the harsh stones that were thrown at him from the town’s children. True to form, after he had finished his quiet meal on his bedside were a pair of bandages for the cracks along his humerus. 

 

As he settled down for bed, he turned his skull over to look at the cracked picture frame of him and his brother. If he had started to cry and ghost his hands over his ribs to imagine the phantom of someone who once was, to the lone monsters knowledge no one was there to hear him.

 

XXX

 

It was another stormy day. Making sure the flowers had their fill, Papyrus covered them with a thin sheet and proceeded to start and head inside. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye-socket he caught the soft blue glow that cut through the murky sky. He watched its path as it fell at an alarming speed to then crash into the ground. Mud and grass flew everywhere from the impact and scattered across the hill. Without a second thought, he ran over to the mound and peered hesitantly inside the crater. 

 

To his amazement, it seems to be a very small naked skeleton with blue flames enveloping its entire being. As the rain hit the tiny figure it’s magical fire started to die. His protective nature broke through his shock and launched him into gear. Not even being careful of the flames he scooped up the thumbtack sized monster and ran for his cottage. 

 

Papyrus flung the door open, causing most of the house to shake with the force. As it closed he brought some cloth and bundled it near the fireplace to put the small thing on. Papyrus stepped back and watched as the light returned to the being and it started to sit up. The blue flames that it had been incased in unfurled and produced two vibrant wings. Multiple branches of fire curled outwards to reveal different sized tails that whipped around in a nervous fashion. 

 

Papyrus chuckled and attempted to clear his throat when the little guy looked up at him from the floor. The bone structure resembled his brother in almost every way, causing mixed feelings to blossom under his breastbone. 

 

“H-HI… *cough* LITTLE GUY. ARE YOU O-OKAY?”

 

It gave a tiny little squeak raised a hand up as if to say hi. Papyrus smiled and sat down cross legged facing the roaring fire. 

 

“I’M GLAD YOUR SAFE! YOU LOOK LIKE A FIRE MONSTER… SORT OF… BUT ITS FINE! I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR WELL RESTED!” 

 

All the little monster did was tilt its head, stare at the giant, and meekly smile, unaware of the inner turmoil the other had inside. 

 

“IN THE MORNING COME OVER TO ME. IF YOU WANT I CAN MAKE YOU SOME CLOTHES.”

 

XXX

 

Papyrus put a hand above his face as he watched the little guy fly across the sky. To his amazement he saw the clouds start to move away from the area leaving nothing but a brilliant blue canvas and a blazing sun. 

 

“WOWIE! YOU MADE THE SUN SHINE MORE FOR MY FLOWERS! THANK YOU BUNCHES FLUTTER!” 

 

“hmm?” he hummed as he flew closer to the gardening skeleton. 

 

Papyrus blushed heavily and turned away. “UMM.. WELL YOU NEEDED A NAME SO I COULD CALL OVER TO YOU AND I DON’T WANT TO JUST CALL YOU… OH! WHATS THAT ON YOUR HEAD?” 

 

Flutter tilted his head and tried to look but failed. Perched on top of his head was a mono-colored butterfly, the flamed horns from the mini skeleton somehow not damaging the shimmering orange wings. As it sat there the blue flames licked underneath it, causing black spots to form around the edges. 

 

“OH MY GOSH! YOU MADE THE BUTTERFLY LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!” He exclaimed as he moved closer to watch the amazing spectacle.

 

Flutter giggled and moved to shoo the insect off his head. The now decorated Gulf Fritillary flew off his head and moved to the garden where the other butterfly were moving to drink from the flowers. 

 

Seeing his work done, the mini skeleton moved to sit perched on Papyrus’ shoulder as he continued to tend to the flowers. 

 

XXX

 

As the night grew near the two ate a decent meal and proceeded to head to bed. As Papyrus tucked himself in he saw that Flutter was looking at the picture of him and his brother. A small hand was placed over the taller monsters face with curiosity. Papyrus chuckled and moved to scoop up the winged monster. 

 

“THAT’S ME AND MY BROTHER. HE… LEFT… ONE DAY. I MISS HIM BUT MAYBE SOME DAY HE’LL COME BACK. I JUST HAVE TO HOLD MY OWN UNTIL THEN. YOUR MORE THAN WELCOME TO STAY THOUGH! I’M SURE SANS WILL LOVE YOU TOO!” 

 

With a pat on the little one’s head with a single finger Papyrus put Flutter down and curled up to go to sleep. 

 

“GOOD NIGHT FLUTTER! SEE YOU IN THE MORNING.” 

 

As the night rolled on and the soft snoring “nyeh”s came from the bed, the soft blue glow from the windowsill grew bright as he watched his caretaker sleep. He chuckled and turned to watch the stars in the sky, seeing a shooting star. He almost thought of a selfish wish, to be alive again and with the only monster he ever loved in his life, but stopped and shook his head. It was over and done and he had to move on if only to make sure his brother was happy. 

 

“i wish only the best for my cool bro…” he muttered as he pressed his face to the glass. He didn’t hear that the snoring had stopped, and he never heard the other skeleton cry.


End file.
